


Is It Me That Makes You Sweat?

by liseuse



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseuse/pseuds/liseuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy mornings in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Me That Makes You Sweat?

**Author's Note:**

> A mini-fic gift for [littlebutfierce](http://littlebutfierce.dreamwidth.org).

  
Hermione raised herself up on one elbow, so that she could lean over Pansy. Taking care not to raise the duvet too much she slid one hand underneath, and down Pansy's ribs. As Pansy moved into the touch Hermione kept her hand moving further down until she could slip her fingers underneath the waistband of Pansy's knickers. Leaving her hand there, slowly moving her fingers along the crease of Pansy's hip, occasionally dipping down so that she could bring her hand round to stroke Pansy's bum, Hermione shifted slightly so that Pansy could roll onto one side.

"Morning." Hermione whispered into Pansy's hair and giggled as Pansy yawned into her neck.

"Morning." Pansy snuffled slightly and then gasped as Hermione started to slip her fingers out of her knickers. "Don't stop." Pansy whined a little and pressed herself more tightly into Hermione. "That was a lovely way to wake up."

"I'm not stopping." Hermione smiled. "I just thought you might want to take your knickers off."

"Do it for me." Pansy fumbled for her wand and cast a warming charm. "There, now it's warm enough for you to lift the duvet."

Hermione grinned, and flipped the duvet back far enough to be able to see Pansy stretched out, and sleep heavy. She had one leg bent at the knee, and as Hermione moved across the bed Pansy slipped her other one around Hermione's waist. "But now I can't get your knickers off." Hermione said as she pressed a kiss behind Pansy's knee.

"Oh dear." Pansy said, not sounding sorry in the least. "Whatever are you going to do about that?" She arched her back so that Hermione's field of vision was filled with the sight of Pansy's breasts only barely covered by the silk camisole she was wearing.

Hermione bit her lip, and arched an eyebrow. "I have an idea." She summoned her wand, and with a quick flick Pansy's knickers disappeared. "Oops."

"Oops indeed." Pansy smirked, and then swallowed a gasp as Hermione wriggled further down the bed, kissing her way up Pansy's thigh as she did. Hermione paused for a second, and looked up. "For the love of Circe don't stop." Pansy moaned and spread her legs a little further apart.

"What will you do if I do?" Hermione asked, and then leaned down to blow a quick puff of air over Pansy's clitoris.

"I'll, oh Circe," Pansy wriggled with pleasure. "I'll tie you to that chair in the dining room, _oh Merlin, do that again_, and strip you to your underwear, and then run a feather up and down those luscious thighs of yours until you are squirming and writing and begging me. And then I'll, _oh sacred Salazar_, lick at your clit so gently that you can barely feel it, and you have to push yourself against my face to get enough friction and my face will be covered with your juices. When you're begging and pleading I'll release the ties and fuck you with my fingers as you shout and scream."

Hermione slid two fingers into Pansy, and shimmied up the bed so that she could reach under Pansy's camisole and trace a finger around Pansy's nipple. "Perhaps," she said hoarsely, "I should stop. I could go and have a shower and leave you here on the bed, tell you not to touch yourself, not even to take your top off, see how long you can wait for me to be done in the bathroom."

Pansy whimpered, and pushed down on Hermione's finger, gasping as Hermione moved her thumb to rest on Pansy's clit. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" Hermione twisted Pansy's nipple sharply. "Well, maybe not. You're far too pretty spread out under me like this, begging and whimpering. Take your top off."

Pansy fumbled with the top, and dragged it over her head, pushing her hips down all the while. "Give me another finger, please. Oh Circe please."

Hermione bit down on Pansy's shoulder and slipped another two fingers in. "You're so wet. So wet, and I can feel you gripping me."

Pansy arched her back, and moved her hips restlessly as Hermione thrust her fingers in and out, and circled her thumb over Pansy's clit. "It's all because of you. You make me so mad with lust all of the time. I see you in the corridor at work and all I can think about is getting you home, and going down on you against the front door, you in your work clothes, and the dust of the Floo still on you."

"Oh God," Hermione gasped and grabbed one of Pansy's hands and shoved it under the duvet. She shifted them slightly so that Pansy could slide her fingers through Hermione's wet curls, and slip two fingers into Hermione. "I think about it too," Hermione gasped as she ground her hips against Pansy's fingers, pleasure shooting through her every time her clit came into contact with Pansy's knuckle. "When I'm in boring meetings, or ploughing through tedious documents. All I can think of is the way you gasp and whimper when you're about to come, how your face crinkles up and you shake and shudder under my hands."

"Oh Circe," Pansy clenched her teeth and her body shook as Hermione thrust another finger in, and pressed down on her clit, teething at her nipple as she did so. "So good, so good, oh so good." Pansy slumped back, breathless, and admired the view of Hermione raised over her, her perfect breasts and the way her leg muscles were contracting as she tried to get more and more pressure. "Come for me?" Pansy said and reached for Hermione so that she could kiss her. "You're so close, I can feel it."

Hermione surged into the kiss, pressing herself against Pansy completely, and came with a whimpered "Oh God."


End file.
